


I don’t want to be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

by Moomin_joonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone loves Renjun, Everyone loves to take care of Renjun, Fluff, Lots of Touching, M/M, Mild Smut, lots of kisses, non specific au, renjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_joonie/pseuds/Moomin_joonie
Summary: It started like that, with shy touches and soft compliments that made Renjun's cheeks burn and tummy flip, rather with a horde of wasps than delicate butterflies. It was a full on scorching hot buzz flooding his belly, going up, right to his heart, and staying there for long minutes, making it hard to breathe, to process any words or thoughts.Maybe it was a mere second in reality, but for Renjun, it remained seeded in his chest for long hours. Craving, clinging onto the smallest of the frictions and words falling out of their mouths.And it fed his soul, mind and body.To have them all so close.





	I don’t want to be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> The title from The 1975 song "Fallingforyou"
> 
> This story is absolutely, with no doubt, a self indulgent piece that I decided to share.  
> I love when Renjun is spoiled, in vary of ways.  
> Am I biased?  
> Yes,  
> Yes I am.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic has mild sexual tones, no true intercourse is happening in, but there's lots of touching, feeling and kissing (not really mouth to mouth).
> 
> I've warned you, and those who want to read it still, are more that welcome to leave a little feedback after the lecture, it really helps lots for me to improve, and to feel a little better with my own writing.  
> Thank you.

It started like that, with shy touches and soft compliments that made Renjun's cheeks burn and tummy flip, rather with a horde of wasps than delicate butterflies. It was a full on scorching hot buzz flooding his belly, going up, right to his heart, and staying there for long minutes, making it hard to breathe, to process any words or thoughts.

  
Maybe it was a mere second in reality, but for Renjun, it remained seeded in his chest for long hours. Craving, clinging onto the smallest of the frictions and words falling out of their mouths.

  
Soon, all he could think of was how gentle Jeno was, or how Jaemin was not so delicate. How careless was Donghyuck and how careful Mark was acting.

  
He was flooded from every side, with their affection in every possible ways, making him feel in bliss, thrill and excitement.

  
Because he was not used to receiving so much attention, he clung to it as much as he could. It made him feel good, and frankly, not even a single one of them seemed to mind taking care of him.

They were watching some kind of a TV show, Renjun wasn't sure what show it was, since his mind was rather focused on the long fingers, pulling and pushing at his nape and the little hair there, then gently combing through his dark brown locks, scraping his scalp lightly, a shiver running down his spine each time the fingers dig deeper into the skin on his head. Soft, warm digits traveling down his face, starting from the forehead, then touching his closed eye lids, in that moment he could swear he felt a hot breathe hitting his already heated face, as if the other boy came close just so he could count his long, dark eyelashes. Renjun dared not to open his eyes, too afraid the delicious touches would be gone as soon as he did so.

  
The hand moved down, brushing his nose and the pretty curve of it, blushed cheeks that got especially a lot of attention, making Renjun's petite body shiver in anticipation, as the fingers caressed the soft, fair skin, pulling and teasing but not unpleasantly so. And from there the fingers found its way onto his plush lips, stroking his bottom lip delicately, pushing a little to make them go even more red under the light pressure. They were careful, trembling a little but staying in one place, as if asking to let them enter.

  
And before he could think, his mind was really in a state of musky haze, his face flooded with bliss, ecstatic feeling, and it was so hard to think with him being so sleepy and him feeling so good, little pink tongue slipped past his open mouth chasing the finger tips that brushed against the moist skin just a mere second ago.  
The salty taste was rewarding, the surprised gasp even more so.

  
Despite Mark being shocked at the sudden wetness touching his fingers, he did not retained them as Renjun though he would, as he should.

  
Instead, the fingertips dipped further past his plush lips, as if they now were running after the teasing little muscle that came back to his place as soon as he appeared.

  
And there, right in Renjun's hot mouth they met, wet tongue leaving small licks along the sides of long digits, shyly wrapping around and tugging them further into the moist heat. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked in more, lapping around the skin that tasted of something akin to the caramel treat he ate the day before, coating them with burning saliva.

  
As Mark's fingers brushed against the pearly white teeth just slightly, Renjun's eyes snapped open at the quiet moan he heard in response.

  
It took him some time to deduct it was his own whine, and when he did acknowledged that, crimson color painted his soft cheeks, burning his skin.

  
With a wet pop sound the fingers were gone, glistening strings connecting them for a few moments.

What was left was two rapid heartbeats, blushed faces, unfamiliar taste on the tip of his tongue, and tons of thoughts running through their heads.

There was no regret what so ever.

Renjun felt the whine coming back.

 

  
It was a habit after a while, Renjun isn't sure when it started, but he remember it went for long. When both of them were studying for an upcoming exam or just so they could score some points in classes, they'd always had a glass of hot chocolate each of them, Renjun with extra whipped cream, Hyuck with more mini marshmallows. Sometimes the beverages were left forgotten after couple of sips, but mostly they drank them the whole study session, more often than not, going for a refill.

  
The room wasn't completely silent, the sounds of scribbling on paper and quiet humming gave him a pleasant comfort, that was disturbed by a sudden groan coming from his friend's side.

  
Renjun looked up from his notes, right away noticing the distress and annoyance on Donghyuck's face, he left his notepad and pen neatly on the soft covers of his bed and slowly stood up, his bones thankful for the much awaited movements.

  
How long has he been sitting there?

  
He though but then, another groan came, and his focus was back on his friend, sitting by the desk.

  
"What is this?" He asked, noticing that Hyuck's cup was empty and left alone in the corner.

  
"I can't understand that. I've been trying to solve this problem for an hour how, but when I though I finally got it, I checked the answers and it was wrong"

  
Sometimes Renjun forgets how nice Donghyuck's voice is, but his body does not. The soft tone of his words, and honey like notes spilling from Hyuck's pretty red lips with each syllabus.

  
It all made him feel this warm feeling inside his chest, running down to his belly and swirling in his head.

"Show me" He said and leaned to see the scribbles written onto the paper, Hyuck's handwriting was also very nice.

  
He studied the problem for a while and maybe he was far too much focused on it to notice the pair of lean arms wrapping around his waist.  
Next thing he knows, is the world moving, and then realizing it was him being pulled in, right onto Donghyuck's lap.

  
He let out a small surprised yelp but muffled it quickly, because despite this situation being something new, he didn't wanted the younger to stop.  
Instead he tried to concentrate on the sheets before him rather than on the hot breathe brushing against the skin on his nape, making the short hair there stand, his sensitive skin becoming adored with goosebumps.

  
He took the pen into his delicate hand and breathed out shakily before starting to explain the problem.

  
He could manage this, it was not a big issue.

However soon another distraction came, in the form of warm hands wandering down his sides, exploring his waist, coming down his belly that he felt sinking in under the sudden touch, and then finally settling on his plush things, by the time they stopped there, the hand he held the pen with was shaking and right after, his whole body too.

  
Renjun's voice quivered, airy gasps leaving his pretty mouth as the hands on his thighs started to rub them, kneading them slowly, fingers dipping into the warm flesh.

He was wearing shorts.

And so Hyuck had unlimited access to every part of his legs that was uncovered, and he took a great joy in it, it seemed.

  
He was caressing the skin in circle motion, as his thumbs brushed the inner parts, he sunk his fingers deeper, rougher, making Renjun's voice vibrate with each stroke, and Renjun wasn't sure whether it was heaven or hell.

  
Despite his words cracking he still was set on explaining the problem to his friend, who, seemingly oblivious to his action, was humming in agreement whenever the older boy asked if he understood him.

  
"Are you sure you understand?" Renjun had to caught a little before speaking, because he was sure the pathetic whine cumulating at the back of his throat was just waiting desperate to be set free, and this was the last thing Renjun wanted right now.

"I am"

The honey like voice, so sticky with affection and softness appeared just behind Renjun's ear, full, red lips nearly brushing against it.  
  
_Was his friend really this close before?_

 

"Good"

  
His strangled voice shaking at the first sound of the word, much like the rest of his body - everything was trembling. That one simply word, was it an answer to the question, or rather an invitation?

  
"Good"

  
Said Donghyuck, or rather was it a purr like sound, the word being stretched unnecessarily and when it came out his mouth so swiftly it landed like a wrecking ball, right behind Renjun's ear, marking the sensitive spot with it saccharine, honey - sticky murmur.

  
The smaller boy whimpered weakly feeling his body pleading for more.

Donghyuck kissed his neck.

 

Renjun clutched the pen tightly in his small hand, yelp coming out of him as Hyuck's hot lips made contact with his nape, sending electric waves down to his little toes.

  
The older boy covered his mouth quickly with the other hand, too afraid to breathe deeply, too afraid his friend would stop if he did.  
But Hyuck didn't.

  
He continued planting little kisses down Renjun's neck, humming with content every time the smaller boy's body broke in shiver, or every time a little airy moan left his slightly parted lips.

  
Donghyuck tasted his skin, lapping at the exposed parts as the pecks became more slick, sloppy drowning Renjun in pure pleasure, earning himself another sweet little cry.

  
The kisses felt like bliss, and hell.

  
Then the hands started moving again.

  
Rougher, gripping his flesh, dipping into the skin and painting red marks as Donghyuck dragged his fingers nails from the upper parts, caressing down and to the side, skimming deeper into the warmth of Renjun's plump thighs, the skin burning hot under his touch.

All of sudden it was too much, the tacky, wet mouthing on his neck he was sure was to leave red bruises, the rubbing, scratching, ravishing on his trembling pale, thighs leaving various patterns and the big heat coming from the other boy's body, pressed against his back, digging into his arse.

The heat that started pooling inside his tummy, the burning feeling traveling down, making it hard to breathe and concentrate on anything else and Renjun felt, that soon he won't be able to hold the whine that bubbles inside his throat.

  
He wanted more, to feel more of those soft, sneaky hands, not only on his legs but further, further where the center of the painful hotness was.

But Donghyuck was a tease, an awful, disrespectful brat.

"Can this be out new habit?" Whispered Hyuck against the reddened skin just under Renjun's jaw, an airy whimper escaped his trembling lips in response.

  
Surely Donghyuck's touches were far more addictive than the hot chocolate they used to drink.

  
As soon as they appeared, they were gone.

"That's enough for today then"

  
Renjun was ready to burst.

 

It was a hard work to keep up with the new choreo they got assigned, Renjun not fully happy with how his body moved to the music. He decided to stay in the practice room, to master the dance as much as his tired self would allow him. Last night, he didn't get lots of sleep, it was his fault really. He was too caught in the new anime series and before he noticed, it was well past 2am, and he was to be up on his legs in less than 4 hours.  
He drank three coffees so far, the warmth of the beverage mixing now with the hot feeling of the heavy dance work out.

  
But

  
What was even harder to work with, was keeping in the whines and moans so eager to flood out of his swollen, teeth bitten lips as the younger pinned Renjun's arms above his head and kissed a spot just under his soft sculpted jaw, the heat of the other boy's body on top of him pressing onto his senses and lithe, shaking form.

  
That day, Jaemin decided to keep him company.

 

How did they end up in that position wasn't clear to the Chinese, frankly, he didn't even gave it a bigger thought as the only thing on his rather blurry mind was how good the kisses and strong hold felt.

  
It was as if Jaemin was fighting against the previous boiling feeling tormenting Renjun's tense body, determined to make him scowl louder at the heat bubbling under his skin wherever Jaemin left a little nib and a wet mouthed peck.

Yeah, it was working pretty well, Renjun would admit.

The kisses that the younger was leaving started as little lip grazing and turned into messy licks and bites quit quickly.  
Then came sucking, marking and scraping.

  
It was a torture, how slowly Jaemin's lips traveled down his neck, but when they stopped suddenly a pathetic whine just had to leave his plush lips.  
He could feel Jaemin smirking against his skin, as if he was very pleased with that little, needy sound.

  
And then, he started mouthing at the juncture between Renjun's neck and shoulder. Scorching breath burning a path over the flesh, feeling the fast flowing pulse underneath blushed, velvet skin.

  
Renjun moaned out loud, thin fingers curling into tiny fists as he was powerless against the strong grip Jaemin had on his wrists, his lashes flattering as his half closed eyelids opened wide at the sudden sensation, crimson blush painting his pale cheeks.  
It was the beginning of many pleasures he received.

  
After the kisses, that never stopped actually, came a light brush against his flat tummy and just then, Renjun's mind remember that in fact, he was shirtless.  
A mewl flew out of his mouth at the feeling of curious fingers digging into his soft flesh, nails scraping just above his bellybutton and then dipping right into it with a result of Renjun's body shuddering and shying away from the newly discovered touches, tummy sinking in.

  
Jaemin hand roamed along his stomach, taking heated paths to his sides where red patterns were stretched on, goosebumps appearing instantly under the pressure of sneaky fingertips, as they toyed above his twitching, lean muscles .

  
The touches traveled up up laving his dainty form, and the kisses came down.

  
Mapping out the skin with his lips, Jaemin's kisses became rougher, and soon they felt more like bites than kitten licks.

  
All Renjun could think was, how many marks will be there the next day.

 

Wrong.

 

He was also thinking how much Jaemin enjoyed all of this, considering that he also wasn't completely quiet. Soft purrs vibrated against Renjun's flesh, sending shiver after shiver, making the short hair on his nape stand straight, a electric feeling coming down to his toes.

  
Jaemin was savoring his sweet taste, taking his own time.

  
Renjun would rather have him take care of the growing heat, pooling in the depths of his stomach.

  
The biting felt like bliss, and hell, it was positively drawing Renjun crazy bit he did not seem to mind at all.

  
Neither of them did.

  
Renjun's body jerked up and tensed as he felt unexpected wetness licking at the sensitive, perky spot on his chest.

  
Jaemin lapping, sucking raw at his left bud and nipping lightly with his pearly white teeth at which Renjun let out a choked up hiss, leaving a burning sting to them just to have them being soothed by gentle, feathery pecks that made Renjun wail sweetly. Strings of saliva glistening in the fake room light when he moved to the other taunt peak, treating it with as much care and attention as the left one. His hands coming up as well, ready to brush against the lone nip, moist and painfully hard.

  
Underneath him, Renjun was a mess, wanton pleas and shuttered, deliberate panting seeping out after one another as he became more and more intoxicated with the addicting treatment.

  
_Was he begging only in his head or out loud?_

  
He wasn't sure anymore, all of his senses were turning on and off just to came to life again, doubled in power - with his heart pounding against his fragile ribcage, hot blood pumping through his pulsing veins.

  
It was too much, but never enough.

  
He craved more, his body hungry of the touches, even if Jaemin's hand and mouth never left him.

  
Soon, Jaemin's teeth scraped against the center of his bare chest, now bloomed with rosy hickeys and wet paths, leaving more blushed marks and tingling sensation. Then, his face moved a little to the left, just a bit. And his chapped lips danced right above Renjun's heart, that at this moment was beating painfully fast.

  
Renjun looked down, feeling hot puffs hitting the spot there and his breathe hitched, a choked whine escaping as his gaze locked with dilated, dark pupils. His own, glassy eyes hazed with pleasure, red flushed cheeks and swollen, plush lips, his hair a mess and brows furrowed just a little.

  
His slim chest rapidly moving up and down by shallow, careful exhales.

 

"Breathtaking" Whispered Jaemin, soft spoken words crawling right into Renjun's chest, wrapping around his heavy beating organ, sweet dripping like the finest, golden syrup.

  
_'Yes'_ thought Renjun, as his head was thrown back at the sudden pressure on his lower half.

  
_'Yes, you are'._

  
It was so hard to breathe.

 

  
"Cuddles?" Renjun looked up from his phone, his gaze landing on the pouty face his friend had. His sick, laying in bed for already three days friend.

  
"You're sick" He said with a blank expression, trying to mask how giddy he really was at the younger boy's request.

  
"I am. But also in need for cuddles" Answered Jeno, his voice a pitch lower due to the illness, the slight hoarseness making his words sounds more like a cat's purr that a coherent sentence.

  
Renjun rose his neat brow at the neediness in then other's boy's voice.

  
"I don't know Jeno, I don't want to get sick too." He said and then looked back at his phone, silently wishing his red cheeks weren't that visible from across the room. Because in fact, Renjun did not mind cuddling with him, at all, even if it meant that he himself would be laying in bed with illness the next week. It was rather that, Jeno made him feel weak, with the softest touches and gentleness of his gaze upon the older boy. He felt already so shy when Jeno's dark orbs looked at him for too long, he was sure his heart would burst if he had the chance to feel his friend's hard chest against his back and strong arms wrapping around his trembling waist. The mere thought of Jeno's warm breathe hitting the skin on his nape or even worse, Jeno's soft hands caressing his sides delicately was enough to make him squirm on the chair he was sitting and for his palm to sweat a little, along with the sneaky blush creeping up his neck, and settling on his pale cheeks, coloring also his ears and making his mouth go dry.

"Renjun" He rasped, but this time the playfulness in his voice was gone, replaced by a hoarse, steady sound.

  
"Come here" his tone suddenly as if he was not going to accept another "no" from him.

A shiver ran down the Chinese spine, his small hands trembling as he put the phone away onto the desk and then corrected his outfit. That action had no use of course, since his shirt would get crinkled as soon as he laid next to his friend.

His head touched the soft pillows and he so avoided Jeno's eyes, looking everywhere but his face.

  
It was a bad idea maybe. Because then he noticed the muscles of Jeno's arms, and his broad chest that was moving rhythmically in a slow pattern. He noticed the little beads of sweat gathered on Jeno's neck, the veins running under soft skin and then, how he swallowed heavily, as if his throat was burning.

  
Funny because in that moment, it was Renjun who felt like on fire.

  
The heat was even worse, when Jeno's arms found it's way around his lithe waist, pulling him closer and soon, Renjun did not had to worry about meeting his gaze.

  
His blushed face was hid securely in the younger chest, the faint smell of freshly washed clothes enveloped him along with the scent of musky heat that Jeno was radiating and he shivered one again, when a soft vibrations shook Jeno's solid body as he hummed in content.

  
And Renjun could bear it, after a while of laying in the strong hold, listening to the soft breathing of his friend.

  
What was harder to bear was when the arms started to trace paths down his frail body, at first slowly, careful.

  
The journey beginning at the small of his back, where Jeno left a burning feeling of circles on his skin, then they caressed his sides, kneading the soft flesh and normally it would make Renjun giggle from the ticking feeling but this time, it was hard to hold a mewl, rather than a small laughter.

  
Then came his hips, where Jeno decided to sneak his soft hands under the fabric of Renjun's shirt and the smaller boy's breathe hitched feeling the delicate brushes of Jeno's calloused fingertips on his velvety skin.

  
Then, he pinched a spot, right above the hip bone and Renjun jumped a little in his hold, and it resulted in Jeno's chest shaking slightly due to him trying to hold back a giggle.

  
Renjun really wasn't in the mood of laughing at all.

  
The hands stopped, and Renjun weakly wished they did for good.

  
But Jeno had other plans, and those were rather risky, because he had no idea how Renjun would react.

  
Slowly his fingers traveled down from the soft spots of Renjun's hips, and then to the back, the fabric of Renjun's skinny jeans rough to the touch.

  
The brown haired boy wasn't sure if now the heat was coming from Jeno, or was it his own body, as he felt so incredibly hot, when the hand found its way onto his buttocks, soft flesh perfectly fitting against the light hold that Jeno had on him.

  
Renjun never noticed how his own hand gripped the shirt Jeno was wearing, or when he closed his eyes and parted his lips ever so slightly, with hot puffs of breathe leaving his mouth.

  
He never noticed how his own fingers curled around Jeno's forearm, fingernails leaving crescent shapes onto his soft skin.

  
What he noticed was, how Jeno hesitated, as if he was unsure of his own actions now.

  
He squeezed Jeno's arm, hoping that it was enough of a signal.

That he really did not had to say it out loud. His voice was not to be trusted at that moment.

Jeno understood.

Renjun moaned into Jeno's chest as the fingers gently dug into the softness there, kneading and pressing into, the fabric of Renjun's pants shielding him from the scraping of fingernails, but not enough so that he couldn't feel the tugs and pinches at his backside.

  
He pushed against his hand, mewling softly, shyly, too embarrassed to look up or to even open his eyes at all.

_Was he embarrassed of their actions, or of his own body reacting that way?_

  
He wanted more, even if it was already too much.

  
Big hands clutching onto his round globes as he felt the hardness pushing against his leg, it made him tremble from excitement and the unknown feeling in his own stomach.

  
Goosebumps appearing on his sensitive skin when he realized how fast is Jeno's heart beating, and how heavy his breathing became.

  
He moved closer, only to be pulled in more, tightly against the fit chest, groaning as their lengths flushed against each other, chasing - something that they felt for the first time ever, something that made them gasp and palms sweat, that made them hold onto each other desperately until that **something** was just at the grasp of a shaking hand.

  
The hot longing spreading everywhere from that one place, burning under his skin and pushing whines from his throat, a peppery scent, spicy and tangy taste of his own needy voice.

The flames licking all his senses.

As if he was the one high on fever.

 

 

It started like that, with shy touches and soft compliments that made Renjun's cheeks burn and tummy flip, rather with a horde of wasps than delicate butterflies. It was a full on scorching hot buzz flooding his belly, going up, right to his heart, and staying there for long minutes, making it hard to breathe, to process any words or thoughts.  
Maybe it was a mere second in reality, the moments that they shared starting from that one day, each day different for each one of them, but always equally thriving and tiresome but oh so welcomed.  
For Renjun, it remained seeded in his chest for long hours. His body and mind craving, clinging onto the smallest of the frictions and words falling out of their mouths. Various memories flooding his head, and then soon at night, or even by day if he was more free that usual, came the thoughts of upcoming, more luscious events that could surely now, happen between them.  
Soon, all he could think of was how strong Jeno's hold was, or how Jaemin liked to tease. How feverish and excited could Donghyuck get in his nonchalant moves, and how eager and surprisingly brave Mark was.  
He was flooded from every side, with their affection in every possible ways, making him feel in bliss, thrill and excitement.  
Because he was now used to receiving so much attention, he still clung to it as much as he could. It made him feel good,  
and frankly, not even a single one of them seemed to mind taking care of him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, I had a great flow writing it, because I'm in love with Huang Renjun, his dynamics with the other boys and how they are for each other in different ways. Took me a little longer to edit and publish (sure there still will be a ton of mistakes so feel free to point them out), but I finally did and I'm content with myself and how it turned out.
> 
> If you're a little shy to leave me a message here, you can always leave an ask on my cc, here: [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Moomin_joonie)
> 
> Don't bother with leaving hurtful messages, simply they wont make me stop writing, or take down my story I worked hard on. Won't upset me neither, you'd be better off using your precious time on writing something on your own maybe.
> 
> For everyone who read it and those who left a feedback - thank you.


End file.
